The SEES' reacts to RVB and RWBY
by battlefield4us
Summary: Inspired by Uknownhero. Minato finds a tape during the Dark Hour and decides to watch it with his friends. But while they do that, something weird happens. Watch as the SEES members gets confused watching RVB S12 and RWBY V2 without any information. I own nothing. OOC stuff RATED M for language and violence. Please review compliment, and enjoy. Now watching: Volume 2, Episode 1
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have a new story to tell...**

** And before you say it, I know. I suck at Persona Fanfics because 1.) I didn't show much of the Dark Hour, 2.) I just came up with random Stuff and put them in like that, 3.) There wasn't much good on so I made up random ideas, and 4.) the stories. Because I GAVE THEM SUPERPOWERS FOR NO REASON (Other than to make Outcasts be hunted by humans like transformers).**

** I am sorry for this and I'm gonna have to understand the persona stuff so I can make this thing work.**

** Back to the topic, this one is inspired by Uknownhero (the genius at FanFics) and dedicated to RVB and RWBY. I decided to do Season 12 and Volume 2, because I want to confuse the heck out of the characters, and they will not watch the trailers because reasons. (Also the RWBY V2 trailer lied to us.)**

** I know the season(s) hasn't been finished yet, but I want to honor them both.**

**please give this one a chance, and enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: For a lot of reasons unknown, I don't own Persona, or RVB or RWBY, I just own this story.**

**And...Begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **A late night battle.

In the dark and evil nights, there was something called the Dark hour. It is a time period that you can't find on your clock or alarms or whatever, it just happens on Midnight, which totally makes sense because it is dark at midnight and there's the dark hour so...yeah. (this proves I'm an expert at science.) At this point, that would mean people would go to their Houses and sleep the night away like normal people, but not these people.

They were called the S.E.E.S., known for fighting Shadows and having some weird name. We have too many people here to be honest.

Minato Arisato is the leader and the most smartest guy in class, do not consider him a nerd because he isn't one at all. He doesn't even wear glasses. he gets to be the leader of the SEES because he's cool and he fought off the shadows before.

Yukari Takeba, a girl that uses a bow and arrow, and sometimes tried to be like Lara Croft. She may have a possible crush on Minato but that's undecided.

Next is Jumpei Lori, a guy who is obviously an ass, because he can only criticize things and wanted to be the leader of SEES, but too bad!

We have Mitsuru Sempai, a character who is the leader of SEES, and the most confident girl around, she has a weird crush on Akihiko or someone else.

Akihiko Sempai, the strongest guy of the team, and by strongest, I mean weakest. He hopes to become a champion at wrestling, but that seems more like a bad idea though.

Shinjiro Arakaki, a guy who is more likely a street hustler than some person helping others. If Minato was a girl, he would be in love with her.

Fukka Yamagishi, a girl who also has a crush on Minato, she doesn't fight, but she helps by communicating with her persona to help their team. Also, she's the last person you want cooking for you.

There's Ken Amada, a young child who is an expert at fighting shadows and will most likely grow up to have fan girls follow him EVERYWHERE! We also have his dog, Koromaru, he is really helpful and cute, and will get fan dogs to follow him EVERYWHERE! (Is there such thing?)

And last but not least, Aigis. She is an android and a persona-user. she wants to know life, and the only way to do so, is to love someone, (cough, Minato, cough). all of them have something called Personas, which is their other side, and it can be monsters, Demons or anything like that, but why is their other side monsters?

They formed SEES and they take down shadows to save the world, where do they go exactly? Their own school, except it's transformed into a large tower called 'Tartarus', but somehow it doesn't fall down and destroy itself.

Their main objective is to walk up a thousand floors or something to reach the top and end the fight, (Kinda like the plot of Sword Art Online). This may be a terrible idea, because it takes forever to get to the top of the fucking tower! Why doesn't it have elevators? WHY?! I WANT AN EXPLANATION RIGHT NOW! Alright so after those introductions, let's start this story off with a bang, (explosions not included.)

* * *

The night was cold and dark, and it would've been more scary if zombies came out. The sees members all gathered around and entered the tower Tartarus. Inside was a calm room that was untouched, but one flight of stairs later and peace becomes broken by the evil shadows, which are black blobs that are not in the science chart. Today Minato was bringing along three members in there, Yukari, Jumpei and Akihiko. Fukka was gonna provide assistance so that they will know what form of shadow they're facing.

The three stepped in and pull out their weapons. They all went running in like an army and charged onto a regular shadow. Minato jumped and slammed the sword down at the enemy who disintegrated almost instantly.

"We got more shadows incoming!" Fukka said, she wasn't using a communicator, she was using her persona to communicate with their friends.

"I'm on it." Yukari turned to the large hall and whipped out an arrow, she set the bow straight at an incoming shadow and fired at it, making a perfect shot. She got another arrow out and shot a shadow while it was trying to use the wall as their advantage.

Jumpei made his move by running last Yukari and bringing down his staff and hitting the shadow below him. "Yeah, how do you like that?!" He shouted to the shadows, triumphantly. "I'm gonna kick all of your asses!"

"Will you shut up!" That was Akihiko, he was walking past Jumpei in an orderly fashion, "Some of us don't want to deal with a horde of enemies." A shadow lunged at him, but without looking, he punched the shadow's face(?) off, and end it's life.

"But we've been out of the game for way too long."

"I know, we had lots of free time to take down shadows but we ended up reading a lot of boring books." Akihikp punched another shadow out of thin air, still keeping his eyes on Jumpei, "It was your idea for doing that anyways."

"Uh, guys." Yukari cut off their conversation, "Less talking, More killing!" She fired another arrow past the two boys and hitting the side of the shadow creature, it fell down and disintegrated.

"Heads up, we got a big guy over here and he's not too happy to see you." Fukka informed them that it was one of the captains of the squad, the first time they ever saw one.

"Then let's get in there." Minato led the team into a large area filled with columns and torches, the room wasn't lit properly nor was it clear enough to see the shadows. This, of course, made the chances of fighting hard as hell. the three stood over at the dark and waited for their enemy.

"Okay, what's the plan Arisato man?" Jumpei asked.

"We must take in our positions and hold enough ground." He just said, "also, don't call me that Jumpei."

"Fine whateves." They all heard a sound that made them jump off their skins, the door closes behind them and they were now trapped in this Tomb of...Tomb of...,aw fuck it, I don't know what name to give it.

"We're trapped!" Takeba ran to the door and tried to pull it with all her might, but it wasn't working.

"We lost connection with Fukka as well!" Akihiko said, making things worse by telling them that.

Jumpei decided to do something heroic. "I got this!" He pulled out a evolker, pointed it at his head and yelled "Persona!" When his trigger fired and the demin behind him appeared, it was his persona named, Hermes, it used the magical wind power of some sorts to hit the door, but it remained untouched, "Come on, hit it harder!" Jumpei shouted. He and his persona kept hitting that stupid door a lot of times. Yukari banded the door a bit and Akihiko was begging for a way out. Minato, however, was watching them do this for some time and wasn't doing much.

"When you guys are done, can we fight the Shadow general?" He said calmly.

All he got was a "Shut up, we're busy!" From Jumpei And Yukari. Minato turned around to face the darkness and waited for any sign of the general of the place. then he notice evil red eyes coming from the top, the torches didn't gave away much detail on the creature, as it sprung up two more sets of red eyes, the blue mask they wore brighten up to glow in the dark.

"Guys, it's here!" Minato said, pulling out his short sword.

"Tell him to give us a couple more minutes, we're try in to busy out of here." The dumbfound buddy replied and eventually gave up on the door. "Okay, we'll try later." he was suddenly pushed away forceful at the door and crashed on it, so did the persona. The attacker was the general, who's large hand was reattaching itself to it's arm.

The torches lit up the room to reveal a floating shadow that was in a sphere form. The body was in black and red paint, and the mask was nearly creeping them out. It roared and charged at the four persona-users. They easily dodged it and Minato pulled out his own evolker, making his persona Orpheus show up and attack the General, the shadow attacked by using his hands as weapons, but the persona dodged it's incoming attack, and hit him again.

Jumpei's persona joined in on the fun, hitting the target in the face with it's fists. The shadow, however, got his revenge by punching Hermes away, which also meant that Jumpei got punched as well and fell right on the floor. The shadow focused on Orpheus and used it's elbow(?) to hit it's target. Yukari provide assistance to their leader and fired three arrows at the shadow creature, it worked, but backfired quickly when the shadow looked at her with it's red eyes.

"Aw Shit!" Yukari backed away and got her evolker out, but before she even fired on her head, the shadow swatted her away from the fight, like a person would do to a fly. "Don't worry, I got you." Akihiko raised his arms to catch Takeba, but ended up hitting him and hitting the wall hard, he said, "I got her, sort of!"

"Thanks." Minato said, He/Orpheus was pushed by the shadow and skirted on the floor without touching the wall. " he used the sword and made Orpheus hit the shadow on contact, making it stun for a bit.

"Akihiko, now!" He ordered. The "strong" guy nodded and fired his evolker to bring out Polydeuces, it charged and stabbed the shadow in it's face. The shadow screamed(?) out loud and then it started to melt away all of a sudden. The only thing left was the mask, which fell on the floor and spun around. "WE WON!" Akihiko shouted raising his hands up in the air.

"Yay." Was all Yukari and Jumpei said, they were still a bit weaken after that. The door they entered in suddenly opened and so did the exit, but how did that get here..?

"Guys, are you alright?!" It was Fukka, "You went offline and I couldn't-"

"don't worry Fukka, we're fine." Minato calmed her down with just one sentence and that was all it took. She was still breathing and she reply a "Thank goodness." From her mouth, "I think that's enough fighting for one night."

He had to agree as well, but he didn't go to the save point just yet, he went to inspect the mask. So far, it looked completely fine, there was no marks on it and it was clean as a whistle (Honestly, who the heck says that anymore?), but underneath the mask was something peculiar.

It was revealed to be a weird VHS tape on the floor and it also remained unbroken, somehow. He picked it up and looked at the title, it said; _Shows for Shadows ONLY!_

"What the heck is this..?"

* * *

**Okay, I'm done for now, The next chapter will be due sometime next week, I do hope you enjoy it, and review, complain about my arrogant skills (trust me, I not so good at this sometimes), and enjoy the rest of the day.**

** Next time: Prepare to watch Red Vs Blue Season 12...and get confused. **

** Have fun, Bye!**


	2. A War with Colors

**Okay, now let's get started on this yet again.**

**Just to be clear, I do like Uknownhero's works, so I'll try my best on this Reaction fic. Of course you guys can join for the ride, cause I might make mistakes in this.**

**If this chapter is too long, I'm sorry, some of these characters of persona is basically a little different than in the game I believe, so be prepared. This story will not be centered in the TFWOH universe because... reasons. For the record all Spin-Offs will not take place in that universe.**

**Please enjoy the new chapter, It took a while to do it, but hopefully it's worth It. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, RWBY, or RVB, I'm just a fan.**

**all dialogue and scenes of Red Vs Blue are from their Wikia. If there's any sort of mistake it's from there.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A war with colors (_Oh Captains, My Captains._)**

"Party time!" Mitsuru cracked up a can of soda and started to chug it down. The SEES were having a fun time tonight thanks to the fight against the shadows in the Ninth floor (out of One Fuckin' Thousand!) so it was two minutes past the Dark Hour and they were celebrating like there was no tomorrow.

Yukari was cheering on for Mitsuru to finish the drink while the others were doing their own partying stuff. Jumpei was trying to Break dance, but he's not a dancer so he split his pants wide open, Akihiko was arm wrestling with Shinjiro, but none of them were succeeding, Ken and Koromaru were doing some limbo shit with Fukka And Aigis, and Minato was doing...well...nothing but looking at this weird tape.

The thing was bothering him for the last two minutes and he was still stumped of why it said Shadows only. "What could this mean..?" He asked himself for the third time. That was when someone splattered some Gatorade all over him.

"Congratulations for finishing the Ninth floor!" Jumpei said, pouring the last bit with Akihiko. "That was Awesome!"

Minato, drenched in liquid, replied, "Thanks, I guess it was worth waiting for a while."

"Yeah, I pulled off a cool badass move right there!"

"Before getting your ass kicked by that Shadow." Yukari taunted the guy within seconds of her sentence, "That's why you're not our leader!"

"Hey, take that back!"

"Guys, There's no need to argue!" Minato stepped in, but there was a loud obnoxious burb coming from the left, The SEES turned to see Mitsuru throwing down her cup.

"HECK YEAH!" She shouted and started moving her hip to the dance.

"I guess we lost Mitsuru to the evil side of parties." Ken said, before noticing that tape on Minato's hands. "Hey what's that?"

"It's some weird tape I found at Tartarus," he answered, "It says it's for Shadows only."

"Oh really?" Akihiko swiped the tape and took a good look at it. So far everything looks good, he was questioning the shadows part. "They must be lying."

"Of course they're not, everyone knows shadows never lie." Ken said. He took the tape away from the strong Man.

Do you think this is good enough to watch, because it looks like it could be a scary movie."

"It can't be scary, I bet the shadows laugh if they saw this."

Yukari replied, "For some reason, I can't picture that..."

Fukka was already thinking ahead, she brought out a tv with Shinjiro helping along and they placed it on the floor. "Let's not argue and watch the film then." She ran over and carried a VHS device and dropped it on the floor. Dust popped all over her. "Damn, how old is this thing?"

"About like Ten years old." Jumpei said, "Hopefully, this piece of shit is still running good."

"Get the couch set up!" The guys ran to the two couches and moved it slowly to the center. "Almost-"

"OWWWW!" Ken let go of the furniture and started hopping on his other foot and held on his broken foot. "My foot!"

"Oh come on." The chair was moved a slight bit and it was now perfect. Minato said, "Alrighty then, let's watch some secrets!"

Yukari brought in a bunch of snacks and set them on the table, Koromaru got the first cracker he saw and was patted on the head by Ken. Minato got the remote and said before pressing play,

"Pressing play...Now!"

**(Oh Captains, My Captains)**

**The words "ROOSTER TEETH PRESENTS" rotate onscreen and then slowly fade out as soldiers converse over the radio.**

**Smith: **Red team, this is Blue team, we are in position. How copy? Over.

**Simmons' Lieutenant: **Blue team, this is Red team. I copy. Blue in position, over.

"Uh, it's like nearly ten seconds and now I'm confused." Jumpei said, "is this about the shadows or is this about some weird shit?"

Yukari said, "How the hell should we know, I don't know how the shadows are interested in this?"

"Shhh, there's more!" Akihiko replied.

**Smith: **Gold team, this is Blue team, all units are in position and awaiting further instruction - what is your status? Over.

**Smith: **Gold team 2-3, this is Blue team 1-2. Radio check, over.

**Bitters: **Uh... Yeah, we're here, Blue team.

"Dude, something better happen or else I'll get bored to death." Jumpei continued nagging.

"I think this show's about the colors of the army." Shinjiro said.

"That sounds horrible."

"yeah, no shit."

**Smith: **Gold team, I repeat, what is your status? Over.

**Bitters: **Uhhh... We're pretty good?

**Smith: **What?!

**As the intro theme begins to play, the RvB logo and the words "SEASON 12" appear on screen and slowly approach the camera.**

"Red vs Blue..?" Fukka said the title of the show they were about to watch, "I guess it IS about colors then."

Ken, who became excited after seeing the title said, "Awesome, now we can see which color is better!" He got out a piece of paper and a pen, "My vote's on Red."

"Really, you're betting on colors!?"

"Hey, don't go pushing me around, I always wanted to know which one was better." while those two stopped on their would be complaining statement, Aigis said, "Minato, there's something wrong with the VHS."

"Yeah, no kidding, look at the title!" Mitsuru pointed at the screen to see the words 'Season 12' on there, "You messed up."

"I didn't know I picked something that said Season 12." The blue-haired protested, "It didn't say anything about that."

"Ugh. Then I guess this will have to do then." Mitsuru played the video while drinking a bottle of water.

**Bitters: **Actually, uh, we were wondering if we could maybe change our name to... Orange team?

**Smith: **What difference does it make?!

"There's gold and Orange in it too?" Ken quickly wrote down the word 'Gold' and 'Orange' on there. "Maybe they should've changed the title to "Red Vs Blue Vs Gold Vs Orange."

"Shut up about colors man!" Akihiko snapped.

"Sorry man, geez."

**Cut to Grif kneeling on the ground, with his left hand pressed up to his helmet. He gesticulates wildly as he speaks into his radio.**

**Grif**: You tell them it makes a big difference, Bitters, because I am _orange_! I am not gold! I am not yellow! I am _fucking orange_!

"Oh my gosh, what am I looking at?!" Fukka was complaining already, "This isn't shadow related at all, it's a pile of color crap!"

"Oh, soldiers, that's interesting." Shinjiro got his eyes focused on the screen.

**Simmons: **[_from offscreen_] Grif!

**Grif turns to look at Simmons and Caboose standing beside a door.**

**Simmons: **Get off the radio. The teams are fine.

**Grif: **The teams _suck_.

**Simmons: **You're gonna blow our cover!

**Grif: **Ugh. Alright, we'll be Gold.

"What's going on actually?" Minato asked Mitsuru.

She said, "No freaking idea man, no idea." She watched Ken erased the orange word, so he's stuck with voting against red, blue and gold.

**Grif flips Simmons off as he speaks on the radio, then gets up and walks offscreen.**

**Grif: **Go tell the Blue team to suck a dick, and then get in position.

**Bitters: **Whatever you say, Captain.

"It would be ironic if someone actually did that." Mitsuru was saying. Then she got hit on the head by Yukari.

"Thanks for saying that, now I'm gonna have that image on my head until I die."

**Pan up the ramp leading to the door. The words "PLANET CHORUS. FORMER MINING FACILITY." appear onscreen. Grif walks up to the doorway where Simmons and Caboose are standing.**

"Oooooh, it's the future!" That was what Ken said, "that's even more interesting!"

"It's just a stupid color war, how interesting is that supposed to be?" Minato complained, "They aren't even fighting!"

"Huh?" Ken paused the video and looked at the screen. "There's A Red guy and a Blue guy, and a Gold guy, this doesn't make any sense."

"Well I don't care, it looks stupid." Jumpei complained once more.

"Hey, there's nothing stupid about colors!"

"Okay knock it off you two and let's watch some more nonsense." Minato said, ultimately regretting his decision of finding this tape.

**Simmons: **We're infiltrating an enemy base, and you're bitching about _colors_.

**Grif: **It's a misleading title, people could get confused!

**Simmons: **Oh, shut up!

**Simmons faces the security door behind him and crouches.**

**Caboose: **No, he's right, I'm confused.

**Simmons: **Caboose, you're _always_ confused.

**Caboose: **Well that sounds confusing.

"so it looks like Mr. Caboose over here is the show's idiot." Ken said. He wasn't liking that one bit, he thought the Blues were actually intelligent guys, but now he has to live through this shit. "That's bad."

**Simmons uses some sort of hacking tool to hack the passcode lock. A high-pitched beeping sound starts and gets faster as Grif and Simmons bicker.**

**Simmons: **Whew, okay. Doors opening in approximately fifteen seconds.

**Grif: **Yeah, yeah.

**Simmons: **Oh man, what if this doesn't work?!

**Grif: **Probably won't.

**Simmons: **What if it's a trap?

**Grif: **Probably is.

**Simmons: **What would Sarge say in a time like this?

**Grif: **Shut it, Simmons.

**Simmons:**...Probably, yeah.

"Man, Simmons must be really scared of this kind of thing." Jumpei commented yet again, "how is he even a soldier?"

"Maybe he joined in secretly and wanted to save the galaxy from evil aliens." Shinjiro said.

Akihiko joined in and said, "Nah, he may've told the officers that he was a awesome soldier so that he could join in on the fun."

"No, war is not fun!"

"unless it's a balloon war or a prank war, or even a rock, paper, scissors war."

"There's no such thing!"

"there could be one, you might never know."

Aigis replied, "Who is this person they call 'Sarge'"?

"Good question." Yukari said, "Bad answer: We don't know."

"I think he is the captain of the Red and Blues."

"Could be."

"Are you gonna talk for the rest of the night, or are you gonna continue watching this?" Fukka's answer was given when the video played again.

**Passcode beeps in on the door's digital lock: PASSWORD12**

**Simmons: **Here we go.

**The door opens. Caboose sprints inside yelling and unloads a full assault rifle clip into the wall. Cut to reveal that Caboose has written "CABOSE" in bullet holes on the wall.**

"Holy shit!" Yukari said, "Was that necessary or something!?"

"If you're an idiot, then yes." Minato politely replied.

"Hey, that sounds a bit offensive, even for a bunch of girls like us." She pointed to the rest of the girls who nodded in approval.

"Sorry."

"It's alright Minato-San."

**Caboose: **Did we win?

**Simmons: **[_sighs_] No. Apparently we've unlocked one of several security doors.

**Grif: **Oh, so I talk on the radio and it's jeopardizing the mission, but that happens and everything's fine?

**Caboose: **[_whispering_] Shush, Grif. They might hear you!

**The second door beeps open and Simmons calls out from offscreen.**

**Simmons: **Door opening!

**Caboose once again rushes forward, yelling and firing. Grif watches him go, and then sighs.**

"And he did it again." Ken said, munching on a cracker, "Can we ignore the stupid doors and focus on more of the story please!"

"Wow, you're awfully irritating today." Minato said.

"I know, it's weird that this show is called Red Vs Blue, when the reds and blues aren't even fighting each other!"

"Maybe, we should've watched all the other seasons, so that we can see why they're working together."

"That would taking fucking forever man!" shouted the obnoxious Akihiko, while drinking his water bottle, Koromaru barked in agreement. "We're just gonna stick with this and enjoy ever single moment of it, until we can find the other tapes."

"How do you know if there are other tapes?"

"...good point." He sat down and let the show continue on.

**Bitters: **[_over radio_] Captain Grif, we have visual on the main compound, over.

**Grif: **What's it look like?

**Cut to Bitters and two other gold team members on a cliff looking down onto the enemy base.**

**Bitters: **Well, on a scale from 1 to 10... I'd say we're pretty fucked.

"Yeah, no-" Shinjiro got interrupted quickly.

"You already said that!" Ken hit a cushion against the guy's face. He replied with a casual 'ow.'

**Cut to Caboose's Lieutenant and another blue team member behind some crates.**

**Smith: **Stow that kind of talk, Bitters. Our C.O.'s put a lot of thought into this plan, so why don't you show a little faith? Right, Captain Caboose?

**Cut to Simmons and Grif sneaking down a hallway. The camera follows Grif and Simmons down the hall. Caboose is standing in the background as Grif and Simmons pass him without stopping.**

**Caboose:**Yes.

**Simmons: **Alright, we're almost there. Is everyone ready?

**All Lieutenants: **Ready.

**Caboose appears standing in the same position as before; Grif and Simmons continue sneaking past.**

"What the heck!?" Yukari said, "How the hell did that blue idiot get there, he was way over there a second ago!" She used her hand to point to the right, to show which direction he came from, "Do they have powers or something?"

"It would be cool if they did." Fukka exclaimed, "but it's the future, so anything is possible."

**Caboose: **Ready.

**Simmons' Lieutenant: **[_over radio_] Captain Simmons, Jensen has something to say to you.

**Simmons:**Uh... yes, Jensen?

**Cut to Jensen and another red team member - probably the nameless lieutenant - hiding behind a wall overlooking a Warthog with two enemy soldiers near it.**

**Jensen: **I just wanted to say that no matter what happens, it's been a honor working with you, sir.

"Oh, there's female soldiers in this war." Jumpei was smiling, "but how the fuck can they tell it's a female by looking at that armor, it looks exactly like the males!"

"I think I know the solution." Shinjiro said, "You can just take take some of that armor off and-"

"Yeah we get it you perv!" Fukka said, "That's not necessary!"

**Simmons: **[_awkwardly and higher-pitched than normal_] Uh, th-thank you lieutenant. That is... yes! Uh. [_clears throat; his voice returns to normal_] Affirmative... over.

**Cut back to Grif, Simmons and Caboose, now standing outside. Grif approaches Simmons.**

**Grif: **What the fuck was that?

"Yep, I figured there would be romance in this story." said the blue-haired. "I just knew it."

"Bah, that's stupid man." Ken replied, "Why would there be romance in a war of colors?"

"There just has to be some of that stuff in this."

"And Ken," Shinjiro said then shouted, "IT IS NOT A COLOR WAR!"

"It is and I can prove it!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Yukari turned on the show again.

**Simmons: **What?

**Grif: **Did you just stroke out for a second? You sounded like Caboose!

**Caboose: **Um, if he's me, can I be him?

Minato said, "For some reason, he's gonna sound like this is a cartoon like that one show with a talking fox."

"You mean _Star Fox 64_?" That stupid answer came from Mitsuru, "Because that was awesome."

"No, and that's not even a show at all!"

**Grif: **Shut up.

**Caboose: **Look at me, I'm smart! I like slide rules and protractors! Oh, I can't wait to do some protracting!

**Simmons: **So I still have problems talking to girls. Big deal!

"Dude, no one has problems talking to girls, just ask Alihiko." Jumpei said to the tv, and pointed to said person.

Akihiko said, "I still have problems, but I still don't understand why they keep following me."

"I thought you would know." The cap wearing boy sighed and said to the tv, "Sorry."

**Grif: **Yeah, it is - especially when your squad consists _entirely of girls_! Now man up!

**Simmons: **Oh no, this is like junior high all over again!

**Grif: **_What_?

**Simmons: **Why do I have to play in the womens' league? I wanna be a mathlete, Dad! A _mathlete_!

**Caboose: **Yeah, okay, I don't want to be Simmons anymore.

"Why do I always see movies that mention school stuff." Mitsuru said, now she was yawning, "Hope this episode ends before I start falling asleep."

"We'll get there, All we got to do is watch every single video of this tape and then throw it in the ocean." Minato said, he exaggerated the last part though.

**Grif: **Goddamnit, do I have to do everything around here? [_over radio_] Everybody get ready, we're going on my mark. 3... 2... 1...

**Grif, Simmons, and Caboose run around the corner and stop. Cut to reveal four Federal Army of Chorus soldiers. The two groups stare at each other for a few moments.**

"HAH!" Ken said, "I told you it was a Color war, because our heroes are facing off against..White Soldiers!"

Minato face palmed, and Yukari sighed. She said, "Then how does that explain Ms. Jensen's colors?"

"Simple, she had a little bit of Red and White all over her, which makes her a Pink soldier!"

"You think, we would've noticed that?" Akihiko said, "Shouldn't we call this show Red, Blue, Gold, and Pink Vs White?"

"That is a good point." Fukka said, "But it looks like our heroes are fucked thanks to those White soldiers!" She pointed at the screen.

"But there's literally FOUR soldiers and there's three good guys," Minato said, "But it's obvious the good guys will take them down!"

**Grif:**...Every man for himself! _AAHHHHH_!

**Grif, Simmons, and Caboose flee in different directions, shooting randomly. Caboose and Simmons start screaming unintelligibly.**

**Grif: **Run, body, it's important that I live!

Minato, after watching that replied to Fukka, "I take it back."

**Cut to Bitters and gold team on the cliff.**

**Bitters: **Wait, what? What's going on?!

**Gold Soldier: **Suppressing fire!

**The gold team soldier stands up and starts shooting at a soldier operating a turret, who then turns and begins to fire on Gold team. They back up and end up falling backwards off the cliff. Cut to more New Republic soldiers.**

**New Republic Soldiers: **Reinforcements, on our way!

**The gold team soldiers fall down and land on top of the reinforcements.**

**Bitters: **[_weakly_] Grif...

"Look at this!" Mitsuru said, "they're ALL stupid soldiers! Why did they even agree to this job in the first place?"

"Hey, you saw Caboose move to some random spot using teleportation." Yukari said. "I believe that all of them have super powers and that's the only reason why they got picked to be in this war of stupidity."

**Cut to Caboose running across the battlefield yelling and shooting. Smith notices and runs after him.**

**Smith: **Captain Caboose, NOOOOOO!

"Oh great, someone's gonna die in this scene, I just know it!" Said Shinjiro.

**Cut to a Warthog driven by Jensen and another red team member.**

**Jensen: **Don't worry, we're coming!

**The Warthog drives out triumphantly... and runs over Smith, who goes flying.**

**Jensen: **Sorry, sorry, sorry! Why are there so many _pedals _on this thing?!

"Told ya!"

"Shut up for once Shinjiro, we're busy watching this!" Ken said, Koromaru barked along.

"Did you notice that she said that the car had so many pedals?" Minato asked anyone.

"If we could see it, the car would have about Six pedals on it." Aigis said. "One of them is for driving and the other is for backing up."

"Then what about the other four pedals?"

"I do not have an answer for that."

"Yep, this proves the future has problems with cars." He continued watching the show after saying this, "It's a mystery why there isn't any floating cars yet also."

**Cut to the middle of battlefield where Simmons and Grif are running around yelling unintelligbly, surrounded by Federal soldiers. Suddenly, an alarm buzzes and everyone stops. Kimball walks out.**

**Kimball: **What. The hell. Was _that_?!

"Oh shit! It's evil boss lady!" That was what Akihiko shouted, which caused Mitsuru to turn her head.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" She Exclaimed.

"I'm talking about that girl on the screen, she's the boss and she's evil, just like you!" He pointed at her face.

"I'm not an evil boss lady!" Mitsuru said.

"Then explain that one time when Minato helped him clean up your room, and you spent the first ten minutes yelling at him to not make a dirty mess."

"How the hell did you knew that!?"

"I have my resources." He crossed his arms and smirked at her.

"I told him." Minato said, Mitsuru turned to him and Akihiko stopped smirking.

"I told you not to tell her!"

"that was a month ago, plus I forgot to mention how fun it was."

"Wow, you got a weird mind in your head then." Ken said, turning away from the would-become-a-fight argument.

"Okay, let's just turn the show back on before anyone gets hurt." Fukka turned the show on again.

**Cut back to Grif and Simmons. Caboose runs up yelling behind them and stops.**

**Caboose: **Oh, we stopped.

"And he just now figured this out?" Yukari muttered to herself.

**Kimball: **What is the point of these training excercises if you people aren't going to work together?

**Simmons: **But we did! We had team names and everything!

**Caboose: **Grif was gold!

**Grif: **_Orange_!

"Aw great!" Ken complained, "Now I have to decided if Orange is better tha-"

"THAT'S IT!" Shinjiro took the paper out of his hands and started ripping it apart "FORGET ABOUT THE COLORS!"

"hey, that was not cool man!"

"It's not cool of you're arguing about the colors all the time!"

"Well it's not cool if your nagging is irritating all of us!"

The two males argued with Koromaru growling at the snow hat wearing man, this was seriously interrupting their peacefulness. Yukari and Mitsuru got up and walked close to them, then ejected them with something so that they dropped their eyelids over their eyes and fell right on their arms.

"There, now we can stop arguing so much!" The girls dropped the boys to the floor and sat back on the couches, they had syringes in their hands. Koromaru walked to the unconscious Ken and slept on his chest.

"Where did you get those?" Minato calmly asked.

Mitsuru kindly answered, "I got them from the hospital, don't worry. They'll wake up in about three to five hours."

"well, that's a relieve." Akihiko hit play on the remote while finishing his bottle of water.

**Kimball: **You _had_ a plan, you _were_ organized, but once again you crumbled under pressure. [_sighs_] Lieutenants, debrief with your COs. Everyone else, round up all training weapons and uniforms. That's enough capture the flag for today.

"Wait, those guys were playing Capture the Flag?" Minato said in confusion, "That doesn't seem right, it looked more like a hostile takedown instead."

"meh, It's the future, I bet things change in the game."

"Alright, enough with the future stuff, let's focus more on the show." Mitsuru said.

**Grif: **Whoa, and what the hell are we supposed to say? "Hey guys, sorry you still suck. Turns out we suck too! At least we have something in common."

**Kimball: **Tell them what they need to hear. Tell them that they can do this, and that next time... they will be better.

Mitsuru said, "uhh...tell who?"

**Simmons: **So... you want us to lie to them?

**Kimball: **No. I don't.

**Kimball walks away.**

**Jensen: **You... wanted to talk to us, sirs?

**Grif: **[_sigh_] I hope Tucker has it better than this.

"Who is Tucker supposed to be?" Yukari asked the group.

"Um, if I had to guess, I'd say he was the captain of the team." Jumpei said.

"But how does that explain the boss lady giving them an easy order?" Minato exclaimed.

Mitsuru's reply was, "She's probably their Lieutenants."

"If she was, she would be wondering where Tucker was."

"Can we please continue watching the show!"

"Oh, sorry. Continue my friend." the show played on yet again, so they all seated themselves for more action.

**Cut to a sniper rifle scope aiming at a Federal Army of Chorus soldier operating a turret. Letter-by-letter, "F.A.C. OUTPOST 22" appears onscreen as the sniper looks down at another soldier emerging from a building, who then walks behind a Warthog.**

**Tucker: **[_from offscreen_] Hey, Felix...

"Oh no, not again!" Mitsuru covered her eyes in disappointment.

"It's not that bad." Yukari said, then looked at the screen and groaned, "oh Yeah, it looks like we're expecting some déjà vu right about now."

**Cut to show Tucker, Felix, Palomo, and two other soldiers** **in a tunnel.**

**Tucker: **You think I could have a turn with that sniper rifle?

**Felix: **Absolutely not.

**Tucker: **Ugh.

"So I take it, the light blue guy is named Tucker?" Minato reply in a bit of weirdness.

"I guess he is." Jumpei nod.

**Palomo: **Uh... sometimes I, uh... like to take my hands and, uh, cup them around myeyes. Like little hand binoculars!**  
**

**Fade to black as the episode ends. But first...**

**Tucker: **Shut the fuck up, Palomo.

"And that's the fucking End of the show!" Yukari said, "Finally!"

"Uh, Takeba, there's more!" Minato looked at the screen. The scene was gonna change. Quickly, the girl paused the tape and turned the TV off.

"No, no more of that crap, I wasted a few minutes just for this stupid stuff, I'm heading to bed!" She stomped out of the place and Jumpei followed. Minato soon joined along and Mitsuru did so.

It was now time to sleep for everyone, because they had to deal with School first thing tomorrow.

* * *

Today was Monday, and that means school time, like always. The SEES went in to their classes to begin their fun time. In one of the classes, the students had to write down an essay for the teacher. The essay they have to do is on the most popular anime ever made, it was easy enough but for Jumpei, well...

'Come on man, it's one page, you can do this!' he thought to himself, he scribbled on his paper using his pencil and hoped that he made a good job, Minato was doing alright, but that's what all smart people do. Yukari was doing a bit well, her skills at writing essays were a bit steep, but she was gonna get a good grade for this.

'I'm gonna ace this essay, it's gonna be so easy!" Jumpei was writing down his most favorite 'Anime' ever; _Fire Dragons: Dancing style_! (Not a real thing,). The only problem is that it was not an anime, and it was considered one of the worst movies of all time!

By the time the class finished, Jumpei written the entire story of that movie on his paper, and everyone passed it to the teacher. If the teacher wasn't so dumb, he would've have them an failing grade, but they always get a hundred percent no matter what.

Once they were out, Jumpei started to slip happily along the hallways like a girl, but then crashed right in front of a girl.

"Hey, watch it jerk!" She stormed off, while Jumpei got back up and tried to shout at her, but when he opened his mouth, no sound ever came out. He tried to scream, but the same effect came.

"Hey Jumpei." Minato and Yukari walked to him. "You want to head to the mall?" said character tried to say something but no words were ever...you get the point. He then got out a notebook and scribbled something very quickly. he handed it to Yukari.

She read it out loud, "I can't talk." She then said, "yeah right buddy, I'm not falling for that one again." To figure out if he was lying, she got out a small flower and moved it to Jumpei's nose, he sniffled it and then he sneezed, but of course, blah blah blah, no noise happened! (Can I stop saying that please?)

"What the hell?" Yukari felt the notebook being swiped away from her and it was now given back to Minato after Jumpei finished writing something.

Minato read it calmly, "I can't talk. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-" he continued saying that as he turned the page, while Jumepi was impersonating himself shouting like that in silent mode.

Takeba asked. "How long does this 'shouting' lasts?"

"Nine more pages." Minato then read on while fake-screaming no.

* * *

**Okay, now poor Jumpei can't talk anymore, how did that happen to him? This story will not be updated weekly, due to other stories being in progress, this will be continuing whenever I have free time. **

** For the next chapter: RWBY Vol 2: Best Day Ever!**

** Please Review, compliment on some things I've done wrong. And don't forget to watch the rest of Season 12 and Volume 2, I'll be back.**

** Bye!**


	3. Food Weapons

**Disclaimer: If you ask me, I don't own anything at all!**

**also, quotes and dialogue are from the Wiki itself.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Food weapons (_Best Day Ever_).**

it was the evening, and right now something bad happened. Jumpei couldn't talk anymore! (Thank goodness!) which means not much nagging and not much annoyance from the cap wearing man They call friend.

For the rest of the day, he's been avoiding All of his classes, but luckily the teachers didn't suspect a thing at all. Jumpei left the school and went back to their dorm to cry for the rest of the day in silent mode. The other guys have decided to figure out this problem soon.

"How many stinking times do I have to say it?" Mitsuru argued with the rest, "The Shadows do not have the power to take away voices!"

"Then if it isn't them, then how do you think Jumpei lost his voice, HUH?!" Akihito was getting on Mitsuru's nerves and all of the other S.E.E.S members just watched them the entire time while waiting for said character to come out of his room.

"It's simple, He lost it by doing some weird anime cliche and it somehow worked out!"

"Will you two shut the fuck up!" Yukari put her hands around her friend's heads and shut them up quickly, "None of us know what happened to Jumpei, but if we're gonna find out, we have to get some hard evidence and see how to reverse this...thing!"

"She's right guys," Minato went to her side, "We have to find that stuff before we figure out anything else, and We know how!"

Before he could say it, Ken shouted out this, "By watching more of that unnecessary color war on tape!" Everyone looked at him with an angry look on his face (except for Minato).

"Hell No Amada!" They all shouted, "We are not watching that stupid tape again!"

"Seriously, it could be the reason why Jumpei lost his voice!" That was a good theory, "Do you want to get his voice back or what!?"

"I actually like him without his voice." Shinjiro said, Minato, Yukari, And Fukka looked at him angerily. Akihiko walked to the door and knocked on it. "Hey Jumpei!" He shouted, "Come outside, we're gonna watch some more Red and Blue shit!"

The door opened up and Aigis was there, "I am sorry, but Jumpei is still crying after the loss of his voice, please come back later." She shut the door right in his face.

"Fine, see if I care!" Akihiko started mumbling to himself and he walked to the couch, "Aigis and Jumpei's out, so we have to watch without him."

"Fine by me!" Ken said, the dog Koromaru was racing to Him and he patted his on the head. The group was irritated that they had to continue watching some weird tape that haves comedy shows on it, but it's their only choice of fun besides watching actual television.

Yukari grabbed the remote and started it up, "Beginning part two of Red, Blue, Orange, pink, Light blue, and Black with orange stripes vs White now!"

"Wait, Light blue and Black wit-" Ken was gonna ask what she meant, but she continued talking.

"PLAYING VIDEO NOW!"

* * *

**(_Best Day Ever_)**

_A ship flies through the skies over Vale and the camera pans down to the city streets. The owner of the Dust shop "From Dust Till Dawn" is hanging a sign declaring its re-opening. As he climbs down from his ladder, he stumbles and falls. Emerald appears next to him._

"Wait a minute," Mitsuru said, "This isn't Red Vs Blue, this is some different show!"

"Yeah, Look at the Graphics! The Graphics!" Fukka shouted, "Where's the soldiers, where's the six pedal cars, where's the evil boss lady?!"

"She's not evil okay!" Mitsuru shouted, "I don't want to discuss this thing again!"

"Maybe those shows are connected," Minato replied, and looked at his friends "There's stupid soldiers in that show and in this one, we have an awesome looking futuristic world."

"We'll have to wait and see if you're right Minato-San." Fukka pressed play.

**Emerald**: (_giggling_) 'Scuse me, sorry. I'm not really from around here. (_She helps him to his feet._) Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?

"My god, she looks Hot!" Shinjiro smiled wildly, and was taking out his phone to take a picture, but Fukka moved his arm away.

"There is no time for taking pictures you idiot, keep watching! " she said.

_Emerald produces a piece of paper with writing on it and the shopkeep looks it over._)

**Shopkeep**: Hmm? Mm-hmm.

_Emerald walks away from the shop owner as both wave goodbye and passes Mercury Black at a corner._

**Mercury**: I knew you were lost.

"Oh look, it's a creeper." Ken said, he wasn't surprised when the scene changed.

**Emerald**: Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up. (_She produces a wallet with Lien and waves it in Mercury's face._)

**Mercury**: That's not your money.

"Oh, wait, She stole that money From that old guy?" Minato said, "Wow, she must be a world class bank robber then."

"She's good at stealing money and looking cute!" Shinjiro said again, "I definitely want her to steal my heart."

Yukari, with her annoyed face, exclaimed, "You'd be dead if she did, you know."

**Emerald**: But it can be _yours_ for 5 minutes of silence.

**Mercury**: Mmmmm... no deal.

**Emerald**: _Fine._ (_Emerald takes the Lien and tosses the wallet, turning to walk away._)

"Seriously Mercury?" Ken replied, "It's money, and you just decided to be an asshole and not have any?"

"there's something wrong with him." Yukari agreed.

**Mercury**: _Whatever._ You want me.

_More of the city is shown, including a café where two extras sit chatting. Mercury and Emerald are walking through the city._

"This isn't like that planet, Caboose, Tucker, Simmons, Jensen, and Grif were in." Yukari said, "It's way too clean and beautiful for even soldiers to be in this place."

"True, but there's no signs of police or any explosions either." Shinjiro exclaimed.

"You just want action, don't you?"

"Yeah."

**Mercury**: So, how much farther?

**Emerald**: A few blocks.

**Mercury**: Ugh... this place is so dull.

**Emerald**: Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture...

"Clear skies, and don't forget about the boring lives of people." Akihiko said for no reason.

**Mercury**: And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket.

_Emerald stops._

**Emerald**: That's every city.

"Wait, SHE ACTUALLY ROBBED A LOT OF PEOPLE IN SEVERAL DIFFERENT CITIES!?" Ken shouted in shock, "Shouldn't she be most wanted by now or something?"

"Not if she doesn't get caught." Fukka was patting Koromaru now, "She must be a real expert at this."

**Mercury**: (_Mercury play acts as a victim._) Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!

_Emerald glares at him, groaning angrily. She then walks away from him._

**Mercury**: Ugh... you're no fun today.

"That's because you made her day worse you asshole!" Shinjiro shouted to the TV.

_Mercury follows behind Emerald. The scene shifts to Emerald and Mercury entering a shop full of books. The shop owner can be heard humming a tune. Mercury stops near the door to look at books while Emerald approaches the counter and rings a service bell._

**Tukson**: Be right there! (_Emerald looks back at Mercury. The shop owner is seen through a set of double doors carrying stacks of books as he walks backwards and out toward the counter._) Welcome to "Tukson's Book Trade," home to every book under the sun! (_He sets the stacks down offscreen._) How may I... (_Turning around, he gasps and hesitates upon recognizing the two of them. Mercury is now holding a book._) How may I help you?

"Holy shit!" Akihiko shouted in excitement, "It's Sabertooth!"

"Really, that's not Sabertooth!" Mitsuru angrily said, "he looks like a guy with lots of blonde hair, and he has claws on his hands!"

"Oh realllllly?" The 'tough' guy walked to the rooms and got a computer to show the latest picture of Sabertooth. "See!? SEE!?"

"Ugh, he doesn't look like that actually!" Mitsuru put the computer away, "I can't believe this! what's next, A Deadpool with abs and a sewed up mouth?" (Foreshadowing moment...)

**Mercury**: (_Although the book is open, Mercury is looking at Tukson._) Just browsing. (_He shuts the book._)

**Emerald**: Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of "The Thief and The Butcher"?

**Tukson**: Yes we do.

"Okay fine, you two just go ahead and take your worthless book and walk away before Sabertooth does something Sabertooth-ish." Minato said, he just agreed to call Tukson 'Sabertooth' for now.

**Emerald**: (_excitedly_) That's great.

**Tukson**: Would you... like a copy?

**Emerald**: No, just wondering. (_Mercury closes another book._) Oh, oh! What about "Violet's Garden"? In paperback?

**Mercury**: He's got it. Hardback too. (_Mercury produces a book._)

"How he know where to find it from that position?" Fukka asked.

**Emerald**: Ooh, options are nice.

**Mercury**: Eh, no pictures. (_Mercury closes the book._) Hey! Do you have any comics?

**Tukson**: Near the front.

"Why do you want comics?" Ken questioned the screen, "You hoping to find an X-Men comic or something?"

**Emerald**: Oh, no, wait! (_The music score becomes decidedly more menacing as the camera zooms in on Emerald._) What... about... "Third Crusade"?

"The what Crusade?" Yukari said, "And why is the camera moving close to the Master thief?"

"Because that's what happens when bad things are gonna come around." Akihiko was expecting something bad to happen, like he said.

**Tukson**: (_Tukson hesitates, visibly unnerved._) Um... I... (_Mercury and Emerald are shown to be eying him carefully._) ...don't believe we carry that one.

**Mercury**: (_Mercury slams another book shut._) Oh.

"See, now pay me a hundred Yen!" Akihiko showed his hand to the bow and arrow girl.

"What, since when did you bet on this!?" She was getting furious again.

"Since Sabertooth said they didn't carry any books involving something with Assassins and Templars." He smirked and Mitsuru slapped him in the face.

**Emerald**: What was this place called again?

**Tukson**: Tukson's Book Trade.

**Emerald**: And you're Tukson?

**Tukson**: That's right.

**Emerald**: So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?

**Tukson**: Yes.

"Why are you asking that question?" Minato replied, "And is he the only manager in this bookstore?"

**Mercury**: And, what was it again?

**Tukson**: "Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

**Mercury**: _Except_ the "Third Crusade".

"Oh, now I see."

**Tukson**: It's just a catchphrase.

**Mercury**: It's false advertising!

"Mercury's right, guys!" Yukari said, "False Advertising is wrong!"

"Okay, why are you telling us this?" Mitsuru asked.

"Because that's so true, and one time, I got a brand new candy bag, and it was filled with Toothpaste flavored Candy!"

"That's not even a real thing!" Fukka said.

"Can we please continue Red Vs Blue before things get ugly? Again?" Minato said, and everyone went back to their seats.

**Emerald**: You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson. (_Mercury activates a switch near the entrance causing a front window to darken._) I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. (_Mercury activates another switch and the window in the front door darkens._) Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that. (_Mercury activates the third and final switch, darkening the last window as he smiles creepily at Tukson._) And neither are we... You know who we are, don't you?

"The White Fang..?" Ken was confused, but then he figured something out, (to bad he's wrong). "I got it, the White Fang is the White soldiers that Simmons, Grif, and Caboose were fighting back on that planet!"

"Really, what makes you think that?" Shinjiro asked his friend, but then he suddenly got it, "Oh, I see!"

"See what?" Minato and the others were confused.

"The White Fang is organized by White soldiers back at that planet!" both males said, but there wasn't any time to discuss that as the show continued.

**Tukson**: Yes.

**Emerald**: And you know why we're here?

**Tukson**: Yes.

**Emerald**: So... are you going to fight back?

"Why would you ask him that?" Akihiko asked, "He's Sabertooth! He's working with Magneto, so why ask him that?"

**Tukson**: Yes! (_Tukson produces claws from his fingers._) Yaargh!

"Oh Yeah, It's time to face the Wrath of SABERTOOTH!" Ken and Akihiko shouted in joy.

_Tukson leaps atop his counter in a threatening manner. Mercury and Emerald back up slightly and he leaps at Emerald and slashes at her, but she dodges. He looks forward and is surprised at Mercury as he raises one leg for a kick with his shotgun-greaves._

"Hey, what the Fuck happened!?" The two shouted.

"I have no idea." Yukari was getting annoyed by the two.

_Mercury and Emerald exit "Tukson's Book Trade." Emerald stretches her arms overhead. Mercury is carrying a comic._

**Emerald**: What's with that?

**Mercury**: I like the pictures.

"Ugh, i don't know what happened, I hope Sabertooth comes back up and gets you guys later!" Fukka said, "Especially you Master Thief!"

"Aren't you gonna blame it on the comic guy?" Shinjiro asked.

"no, Mercury's kinda good when you think about it."

"What?"

* * *

_A series of sketches and notes mark the next scene. These include the White Fang insignia, a possible picture of Adam, and Adam's rose. In the Beacon Academy cafeteria, Team RWBY are sitting together as Blake looks over some notes. Yang then slides up next to her partner._

**Yang**: Whatcha doing?

**Blake**: Nothing. (_Blake closes her book._) Just going over notes from last semester.

"Um, where the heck are we?" Minato was confused yet again.

"Ugh, First mentioning school, now they actually showing a school!" Mitsuru shouted, "Why!"

_Yang catches a grape in her mouth._

**Yang**: Lame.

"Are they starting their Second Semester or something?" Yukari replied. "Why didn't we get to see their First Semester?"

Akihiko said, "Because it's Season 12! That's why!"

"Oh shut the hell up!"

_Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at yang with her spoon. Yang catchest the fruit with ease, giving nora the thumbs up. Ruby, giving an enormous heave, slams a binder labeled Best Day Ever Activities onto the table, catching everyone off guard._

**Ruby**: (_clearing her throat, She gestures to everyone at the table._) Sisters... friends... Weiss.

**Weiss**: (_offscreen_) Hey!

"Wow, that is one cute girl!" Shinjiro said again.

"She's Fifteen!" Fukka shouted quickly.

"Damn!"

**Ruby**: Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream.

**Yang**: This ought to be good. (_She catches another berry in her mouth._)

"I hope you're right blonde," Ken said.

**Ruby**: A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a _team_, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... _ever!_

**Weiss**: Did you steal my binder?

**Ruby**: (_Ruby makes "peace" signs with both hands._) I am not a crook.

"Uh, I think I know which character is which now." Yukari said, "The Weiss is the White-haired girl, The black girl is a friend, and the Blonde is the Sister."

"You're wrong!" Shinjiro explained, "The Blonde doesn't look like the sister, the girl that looks like a cat does!"

"One, I think you're right." Minato said, "and two, How does the girl with the bow look like a cat?"

"You'll find out soon enough!"

**Blake**: What are you talking about?

**Ruby**: I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang! (_She points her finger at Blake._)

**Yang**: I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang!_ Eh? Guys? Am I right?

"Uhh..." Everyone was confused, "What?"

_An apple is tossed at yang and hits her in the face. She glares at Nora._

**Nora**: (_offscreen_) Boooooooooooooooo!

"Why did she do that!?" Fukka asked, out of all food eatable enough for one person, who eats an apple in one swallow?

**Ruby**: Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today.

"Uh, There's a tournament?" Shinjiro was getting confused as well, "It's a school! Schools don't have tournaments unless it's Hogwarts, and it definitely doesn't look like Hogwarts at all."

"Maybe they have magical broomsticks." Said Akihiko.

"I don't see any!"

**Weiss**: I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store.

"Why?" Mitsuru asked, "Did she do something wrong one time or..."

"Shut up, let's just see what happens next." Ken rudely said.

_Yang, still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it across the room. Offscreen, an unfamiliar voice shouts "Hey!" and Nora can be heard giggling._

**Blake**: I don't know. I think I might sit this one out.

**Weiss**: Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!

"Since when were they they a-" Minato was gonna ask again, but was kicked in the leg by Ken.

"I said, shut up!" He said.

**Nora**: (_offscreen, shouting positively._) _I_ got it!

**Weiss**: I for one think that... (_Weiss is interrupted by a pie landing on her face._)

"OH!" Everyone said that out loud seeing the screen. "They are so busted!"

_Nora is shown to be the one who threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm._

_Outside the cafeteria, Sun Wukong and Neptune are walking together as Sun relates the events which took place during Black and White._

**Neptune**: Man, that's harsh.

**Sun**: I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome.

"Uh, who are these two guys?" Akihiko asked, and he shouted out, "AND WHY DOES THIS GUY HAVE A TAIL!?"

"He has a wwwwhhhhhhhhhaaaaa?!" Mitsuru got close to the screen and saw it. "Oh my god, he's a Mutant!"

"Does he work with the X-men?" Yukari asked.

"Is this the X-men school, because I want to sign up!" Ken raised his hand.

**Neptune**: _Nice!_

**Sun**: Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?

"She's a what?" Yukari was confused again, "I don't even know what that is. A code name for mutants?"

**Neptune**: Got it.

_Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret._

**Sun**: And not a, "I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret," I'm talking _secret_ secret.

**Neptune**: Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it. (_almost whispering_) _I got it!_

**Sun**: You better. (_The camera angle now shows the windows into the cafeteria where food splatters into the panes as students run around. At one point, Jaune is the one splattered into the window._) I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the _coolest!_ No offense to you guys.

"Hey, didn't you two guys notice that some kid just crashed on a window?" Shinjiro said, "Didn't you notice that?"

"I don't think they did." Minato answered.

**Neptune**: None taken.

**Sun**: They're just in here. I'm _really_ excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?

**Neptune**: Dude.

_The camera pans up from Neptune's feet to his face. Neptune's teeth gleam as he smiles._

**Sun**: Good point.

"Now he looks handsome!" Fukka said, readying her phone.

"No, no photos!" Shinjiro was doing a roll reversal with her by snatching the device and throwing it away.

"Hey, that was brand new!"

"Quiet! There's more!" Minato said.

_Sun and Neptune enter the cafeteria where students are heard screaming._

**Beacon Student**: (_offscreen_) _**Food fight!**_

_Many students are shown stampeding out the door past Sun and Neptune, the latter of whom is looking quite worried._

**Nora**: Ahahahaha!

_Team JNPR are shown to be standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner._

**Nora**: (_in sing-song_) I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!

"Holy Shit, this is so crazy right now!" Minato muttered.

"Why did everyone go away, it's a food fight, there's nothing wrong with that!" Fukka asked her friends.

"I guess food fights are dangerous in the future." Akihiko replied.

Ken said, "Enough with the 'It's the Future' reference Please!"

"Alrighty then."

**Ruby**: (_Stomping her foot on a table and pointing at Team JNPR._) Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! (_Ruby crushes a carton of milk in her hand._) It will be _delicious!_

**Team RWBY**: (_Raising their fists simultaneously._) Yeah!

"IT IS TIME FOR A WAR WITH EIGHT CHARACTERS!" Akihiko shouted, then calmly said, "even though we don't know these guys."

**Nora**: Off with their heads!

"Gee, that's harsh women!" Minato said.

_Nora jumps down from the top of her tower. Ren flips and stomps up a trio of melons which he kicks. Jaune dives onto a melon and rolls before heaving it through the air. Pyrrha lobs two more melons through the air. Nora heaves an entire table full of melons and launches the entirety of it at Team RWBY._

**Ruby**: Yang Turkey!

"Wait what?" The gang was watching the scene unfold.

_Yang rolls over to the turkeys and sticks her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the melons as they speed toward her. __Blake and Pyrrha spar with baguettes while Jaune is knocked over by Yang's flying turkeys. __Pyrrha knocks Blake down and spears three baguettes at Yang. __Ruby blocks another thrown baguette using a food tray she is riding like a skateboard. __She then lands on Pyrrha and knocks her over. __Ren slips on Weiss's ketchup trap as he charges at Ruby. __Nora uses a watermelon impaled on a pole as a makeshift hammer. __She knocks Ruby down while aiming for Weiss. __Weiss retrieves a swordfish to fight Nora but is hammered through several tables and into a pillar near one end of the cafeteria. __The impact knocks her out and Ruby holds her in her arms as the pillar collapses around them._

"What the fuck is going on!?" Everyone shouted simotaniusly. "Hang on, play the tape in slow motion!"_  
_

"We can't do that!" Ken shouted back, "this Tape thing is so old, no one knows if there's a rewind button on there!"

"Let me see!" Yukari saw the tape thing, and moaned, "drat, we got to summarize everything now!"

"Okay then," Minato explained, "We had Yang with Turkey gloves, the bow girl with two breadsticks fighting against the red-haired with one breadstick, the kid gets knocked out, the fifteen year old girl surfs on a lunch tray, Weiss uses ketchup, The evil leader of the Evil cafeteria rivals uses a melon attached to a steel bar, Weiss uses a Swordfish, and she crashes onto a pillar while the fifteen year old catches her, any questions?"

"THEY USE FOOD AS WEAPONS?" The group shouted again, "Why?"

"How should I know, I'm just the guy who explained it to you." Minato said, everyone began rambling on about the weird things that just happened.

"If they use food as weapons, what do they eat?

"How come food fights like this never happen in real life?"

"Did that evil leader kill Weiss?"

"Are they using food weapons in the tournament?"

"Doesn't Dumbledore or Professor X know about this?"

"Bark bark bark!"

they continued arguing, but they had little to no answers as they continued the show

**Ruby**: Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!

"Oh no, they killed someone I didn't even knew in the first five minutes, Whyyyyyy!" Shinjiro was crying, along with Akihiko.

_Yang equips herself with more turkeys as she battles Ren who holds leek stalks. Yang uppercuts Ren into the air and he hurls his "weapons" down at her. Yang leaps high into the air and punches Ren, slamming him into the ground. Nora hammers Yang through the ceiling, destroying the melon in the process. Blake dodges the ceiling debris by rolling to her feet. Grabbing a link of sausages, she whips Nora back against a soda machine. Using the soda cans as ammunition, Nora throws them back at Blake and they explode like grenades, spraying soda everywhere. Pyrrha uses her Polarity Semblance to levitate the soda cans and launch them in one huge maelstrom at Team RWBY, knocking out Blake. Ruby then gets fired up and uses her Speed Semblance to rush Team JNPR, catching the soda cans in her wake like a vacuum and drawing them back to Team JNPR. She torpedos into the group, the food and soda and Team JNPR following behind her. She leaps into the air just before the everything impacts against the wall. She then lands calmly before a cracked wall painted with soda and food. Team JNPR slides off the wall, leaving only their outlines._

And...more complaints started to come up.

"Did you just see that!"

"That was fucking awesome!"

"She has super speed and it's super fantastic!"

"Did anyone noticed that The red-haired has the powers of Magneto?"

"She could be Magneto's Daughter!"

"No, didn't you read the comics!"

Did they kill the other girls, because it looks like it."

"Bark bark."

And it's finally over...

**Sun**: I love these guys.

_The camera pans right to show that Neptune is drenched with soda and is not pleased. The doors behind them open and Glynda enters the room growling. She proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organize the room._

"Oh shit, it's the headmaster!" The gang got worried,

"wait, the headmaster is a lady in this school?" Minato said. "And her mutant power is to redecorate the place...weird."

**Glynda**: Children, please. (_The camera zooms in on her face as she adjusts her glasses._) Do not play with your food!

_Nora burps aloud as both Teams JNPR and RWBY try and fail to compose themselves. A screaming Yang then crashes from the ceiling into one of the tables. Glynda grumbles. Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder._

"Oh, never mind, they're all alive." Shinjiro went back to his old self again.

**Ozpin**: Let it go.

**Glynda**: (_sighs_) They're supposed to be the defenders of the world.

"What do you mean, they're kids!" Yukari said.

**Ozpin**: ...and they will be, but right now they're still children. (_Team RWBY are shown laughing together._) So why not let them play the part? (_Ozpin walks away from Glynda._) After all, it isn't a role they'll get to have forever.

"That's what I said!"

* * *

_In an old warehouse, the White Fang are moving crates as Emerald and Mercury enter._

Minato started it off by saying, "and it looks like you guys were wrong about the soldiers being part of the White Fang thing."

"Shut up!" Ken and Shinjiro shouted.

**Roman**: Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce! (_Roman approaches the two from behind and wraps his arms around them in a group hug._)

"Aww, he's a nice guy!" Fukka said.

**Emerald**: (_shivering in disgust_) Spare us the thought of you procreating.

_Emerald and Mercury pull away from Roman._

**Roman**: _That_ was a joke. And _this_... _**just**_ might tell me where you two have been all day. (_Roman produces a piece of paper._)

**Emerald**: What!? Agh...

"I take that back, he's a jerky man!" Having regretted that decision, she lowered her head down in disappointment.

"He's a thief as well, just like Emerald." Minato didn't like this guy one bit.

**Roman**: I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something. (_Holding up the piece of paper._) Why do you have this address?

**Emerald**: Wouldn't you like to know?

**Roman**: Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?

**Mercury**: Cleaning up your problems. _One_ of them, at least.

"And by cleaning up, you mean knocking out Sabertooth with your shoes." Shinjiro wasn't much impressed. "Real smooth."

**Roman**: _I had that under control._

**Mercury**: Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise.

**Roman**: Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and...

**Cinder**: Do _what_, Roman?

_Cinder appears on a platform above them. She steps onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level._

"I know I said this before but...It's evil boss lady...For real this time!" Akihiko screamed.

"This time, I'm not gonna say anything about that." Mitsuru tapped the guy's shoulders in approval.

**Roman**: (_laughs nervously_) I'd, uh... _not_ kill them?

"Don't lie roman!" Minato said.

**Emerald**: (_excitedly_) Cinder!

**Cinder**: I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway.

**Roman**: I was _going to..._

**Emerald**: _He_ was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and _I_ decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat.

"THEY KILLED SABERTOOTH!?" Everyone was shocked and then they said, "I take back everything I said about Mercury, and Emerald. They are so AWESOME!" They all started to talk about the good parts about them being in this show, completing ignoring the screen for a bit.

**Mercury**: I think he was some sort of cat, actually.

**Emerald**: What? Like a puma?

**Mercury**: Yeah, there ya go.

**Cinder**: Quiet. Did I not _specifically_ instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?

_As Cinder speaks, Roman points a finger at the pair while laughing in agreement._

"Look at him, mocking the duo of awesomeness." Yukari was muttering angry stuff about Roman already.

**Emerald**: I just thought...

_Roman uses his fingers to mime having a slit throat._

**Cinder**: Don't think... obey.

**Emerald**: (_apologetically_) Yes ma'am. It won't happen again.

"Um, Cinder can you please look behind you and scold Roman?" Akihiko asked.

**Cinder**: And _you._ Why wasn't this job done sooner?

"Thank you."

**Roman**: (_As he speaks, he points to his right, then to his left, then behind him._) Uh..? Eh..? Eh..? EHHHHH! _Sorry_ if I've been busy stealing _every_ speck of Dust in the Kingdom!

**Mercury**: You're an _inspiration_ to every punk with a gun and a ski mask. (_Emerald laughs at the remark._)

"Oh, she laughed, that means there's gonna be romance in this story!" Fukka said, no one disagreed.

"But, Roman's picking up Dust? Why?" Minato asked Mitsuru.

"It's obvious, it's important, even though it sounds weird."

**Roman**: Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, _and_ we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and _rounds_ than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, _if_ you guys wouldn't mind filling me _in_ on your grand master plan, it _might_ make my next string of robberies go _smoother!_ (_He emphasizes the last word by clenching his fist._)

**Cinder**: (_Cinder approaches Roman._) Oh, Roman. Have a little faith. (_She places her hand on his face._) You'll know what you need when you need to know it. (_Roman seems entranced, but then looks away with a grunt._) Besides, we're done with Dust. (_She begins to walk away._)

**Roman**: _O-okay_, then what now?

"Oh, we never got see a robbery about Dust actually." Shinjiro said.

**Cinder**: We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight.

**Roman**: Coordinates?

**Cinder**: (_Looking back at Roman._) We're proceeding to phase two.

"Phase 2..? What the heck is Phase 2?" Fukka asked, "we don't even know what Phase 1 was supposed to be anyway?

"Yeah, well we"ll know more, it always gets explained in later episodes." Shinjiro said.

_Cinder, Mercury and Emerald begin to walk away. Roman attempts to light a cigar, but realizes Emerald has stolen his lighter. She turns back to face him and sticks her tongue out defiantly._

_After the fade-out, the Volume 2 Opening plays._

"Oh! Payback!" Yukari shouted, before turning off the screen. "everyone, let's get going into bed and say goodnight!" Everyone did so, and unfortunately forgot about why they were watching this in the first place.

Fukka was walking to her dorm and opened it up, so far it looked way better when she left it, and now she settled down on top of her bed to get rested. Little did she know that things were about to become bad for her.

* * *

**And we're done here!**

** I'm sorry if this is offending some of you guys, and sorry for not focusing so much on the Persona guys...It took way too long for me to finish this actually, I have a problem.**

** I still have a lot of problems in my hands, so I'll find some more time to update soon. **

** Also, At least the "Off-Week" of RWBY gave me enough time to do this. I'll see you in the next chapter! Which will have two RVB Episodes.**

** Bye!**


End file.
